It Only Took Two Temples to Figure It Out
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: Wind Waker. One day as Link was experimenting with the Song of Passing, he notices that it doesn't work in some places. By exploring, he slowly figures it out. Warning: Slight spoilers for anyone who didn't finish the game.


Link was having so much fun with the Song of Passing. Ever since he acquired it, everywhere he went, he would play it, hear the trill of music that usually signaled dawn, blink, and open his eyes to see that the time of day would change. The King of Red Lions warned him not to misuse and abuse the sacred songs of the Wind Waker, but when Link ran away to experiment with the songs, the boat sighed in exasperation and could only watch him frolic about with the songs.

It worked almost everywhere. The few exceptions were some indoor places. For example, the mysterious sewer that ran beneath his private oasis. Or the inside of the Islet of Steel. And also the water chambers of the Tower of the Gods. For some reason, it just wouldn't work. Link suspected it was because they were indoors.

But it worked just about anywhere outside. Link tried it on the windmill in Windfall Island, Aryll's Lookout in Outset, and in a twist of irony he'd even tried it on the Wind Shrine in Dragon Roost. So it surprised him a great deal that it wouldn't work in Forest Haven.

Well, it worked on the island of the Forest Haven. But not in the Forbidden Woods.

Link discovered this when he had one of his random urges to go back there. The voyage there was dangerous and risky, especially at night, but Link managed to make it to the Forbidden Woods. It was just as he'd remembered. Green Chuchus tried to creep up and jump at him, and Boku Baba plants would burst out of their bulbs for a chance to gulp up Link. Link effortlessly slew the monsters with his boomerang and his newly learned skill Hurricane Spin, but not before stealing their exclusive spoils with the grappling hook.

However, in the dim light, Link didn't notice one last Boku Baba plant hidden in the shadows. Silently, it poked its head up from the bulb, waiting for a chance to swallow the unsuspecting hero.

Suddenly, Link tensed and sensed something behind him. Besides, he heard the warning, ominous music that played whenever a monster was nearby. Whirling around, he saw the evil plant and cut its stem off with the boomerang before he plant could eat him. After checking for more monsters, he was satisfied to find none and proceeded to the next room.

In this room, Link was surprised to find a room with a window in it. It was a natural window, a gap between the twisting vines that made up the Forbidden Woods. Peering through it, he thought he could see stars in the night sky. But the room he was in was still very dim.

_This is strange_, Link thought. _I feel like the first time I came here it was much brighter. Why is it so dark now? ...Hmm, maybe Kalle Demos made it bright somehow._ But Link felt like he was missing something very obvious yet important. _Well, whatever. Too much thinking anyway. I could just be overreacting. Time to mess with the Song of Passing!_

Link, with the Wind Waker in hand, was about to try it, but at that moment, he realized why the woods felt so different this time. At the realization, he dropped the Wind Waker on the ground. _I'm so stupid! How did I not notice before? The first time I came here, it was daytime. That's why it was much brighter! Hmm...now I really wonder if the Song of Passing works here._

So Link scooped up the Wind Waker from the ground and, in time with the rhythm, began to conduct it. Right...left...down...

After that, Link excitedly closed his eyes and then opened them...to see that nothing happened. How extremely disappointing. Link couldn't really tell if he was "indoors" because the song hadn't worked, or "outdoors" because he _was_ outside...surrounded by weeds and plants. Either way, Link knew it just didn't work and simply put away the Wind Waker. He was about to exit when he noticed on his compass that he missed some treasure the first time he explored here. So grabbing the dungeon map in the other hand, Link ventured deeper into the dungeon to find them.

Link finally learned the secret to the Song of Passing at the Tower of the Gods. He remembered it fondly, as it was the only place where the King of Red Lions had ever attempted to encouraged him. Link already knew from earlier experiences that it wouldn't work in any of the water floors, so he went on land and climbed up the tower.

As Link continued his way up, he noticed he had missed some treasure, just as he had with the other dungeon. As he hopped on floating platforms to collect the treasure, he began to feel a little claustrophobic, being trapped in the narrow tower. _After this, I'll head up outside as soon as I can._

Link quickly gained the treasure and ran for the purple portals that would carry him outside. As the portal dropped him off outside at the top level, Link happily sighed. Fresh air!

Something felt kind of strange though. It was daytime, but as Link looked around, he realized there was no sun.

_Where did it go?_ Link wondered. It was bright, so it had to be daytime. But the sun seemed to have vanished. And besides, Link had never felt so cold outside while it was daytime. Link was starting to think that he was somewhere that was not day nor night, but something entirely new. Just in case, Link tried to conduct the Song of Passing.

Nothing happened. Link was on the verge of a full-scale panic attack when he heard a very faint voice coming from... The Wind Waker?

Link pressed his ear against the it in order to hear it better. As he strained to hear it, the voice was saying in a hissy voice, "...cannot perform its task if the sun or the moon cannot be seen."

Ohh! No wonder the song wouldn't work! Here was one rare location where neither the sun or the moon could not be seen in the sky. Eerie. _Or maybe the tower is just so tall that its blocking the sun_, Link couldn't help thinking.

Link wondered if the reason he could only hear the voice was because he was on the Tower of the Gods, where the gods of the Wind Waker were telling him why it didn't do its job. Or maybe he could have heard it while he was elsewhere too, only he had never bothered to listen. He didn't know Wind Wakers could talk!

Either way, Link had solved the mystery. The reason the Song of Passing couldn't work sometimes was because the sun or the moon were not present. And because most times when he entered a building, the people in it would not permit him to use his hero equipment, Wind Waker included.


End file.
